legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon
The Dragon, real name Carac Heimsin, was the first major villain of LotU, and was a Roborn like Sir Buck. He appeared multiple times throughout LotU. Background Info Carac used to be the Emperor of the Autaveil Empire with an iron fist. He was both feared and respected among his people. For a long time, his empire grew in size, taking over all of Universe 31. Carac made a mistake, though. He was foolish enough to send his armies across the Universes to conquer. Because of this, the dangers of Universe 31 were able to attack his empire. Many monsters, like dragons, completely destroyed the Autaveil Empire, and there was no army to defend. Carac was the only survivor. He fled to one of the Wizard Towers to join the Astral Isles. His request was denied, because he only mastered Destruction Magic, and even the Master Wizards at that time disliked Destruction. Rather giving up on his dream of becoming a Master Wizard, Carac let his failure to join the Wizards fuel his determination. Carac studied Mutation Magic, which is a forbidden art among the Astral Isles. Because of that, Carac did not learn it easily. He studied for over one thousand years, The Drago practiced his magic and slowly became an adept at Mutation Magic. During one of his final tests, a dragon attacked him. Carac had emerald-colored eyes and skin as black as night. After realizing his Destruction Magic was of no use, Carac used one of his Mutation Spells on Carac. His DNA was fused with Carac's, and he was turned into a draconian. Carac now referred to himself as "The Dragon". He lost interest in magic and instead became fascinated with the Epic Katana, a legendary weapon that could be forged by bringing together other elemental katanas. The Dragon was weak. He did not have the strength to travel the Universes and gather the katanas alone. It was at that time that he seeked out the help of a God. The Dragon found a way to summon the God of Darkness, who called himself The Dark One to trick Speklem into thinking that there was no Immortal being involved, just a regular villain. For a long time, The Dragon trained under the Dark One. During this time, The Dragon learned that he was a Roborn. He was fooled into thinking that he was the only one alive. The Dark One also taught The Dragon to harness his Roborn powers and use them to transform into a dragon himself. After the seemingly endless training, The Dragon remembered about the Epic Katana. He did not need it's power anymore, but he still wished to have the legendary blade for his collection. The Dark One helped The Dragon collect all but one katana needed for the Epic Katana. Then, while The Dragon was drunk on the thought that the legendary katana would soon be his, the Dark One told him that another person had stolen the final katana needed, stealing legendary power that belonged to The Dragon. This enraged him, and he went on a rampage while the Dark One watched. After The Dragon was too tired to even move, The Dark One took his body- possessed him so he could take care of the other Roborn before he became too powerful. Current Day Info It is unknown what became of The Dragon. Appearance * '''False Samurai - '''The Dragon's first appearance was a Samurai with golden dragon engravings on his helmet and armor. He only used this appearance once when he met Sir Buck at the Imperium Facility. * '''Neon Ultimus - '''The Dragon's second appearance was a rainbow neon version of Ultimus' armor, very similar to Neo Ultimus'. He used this appearance once when Sir Buck and Radian fought him and defeated him. * '''True Appearance - '''Green armor, similar to Ultimus', and a green draconian head. Power Level and Energy Type Coming soon. Transformations * '''Ghost Dragon - '''The Dragon could transform into a Ghost Dragon, thanks to The Dark One. * '''Abyssal Green Dragon - '''The Dragon could transform into a black and green dragon, similar in appearance to a Ghost Dragon, thanks to Abyss. Trivia * Although being defeated by Sir Buck, The Dragon was actually first killed by Zenro the Demon Slayer. * He was revived by Abyss, being more powerful than ever. Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Category:Pure Energy Category:Eternal Energy Category:Roborns